


Не молчи

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: пост-5, Данте и Вергилий возвращаются из ада в мир людей





	Не молчи

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Chrissy69, М.Г.  
> Жанр: PWP, флафф  
> Примечания: источником вдохновения послужил вот этот арт - https://twitter.com/zmea_art/status/1114840099102056448?s=19  
> ;  
> написано на урожай-2019 http://qliphoth.diary.ru/?tag=5643653  
> Предупреждения: ООС, инцест

Они так и не научились толком разговаривать.  
Ни за два месяца в аду, ни за две недели в конторе.  
Неро приехал, повидался с отцом, перекинулся с Данте "привет-пока" и уехал искать какую-то загадочную хрень, к которой могли прилагаться демоны. А могли и не прилагаться: парень просто зарабатывал как мог.

Из ада они тоже выбрались без лишних разговоров.  
Когда от грязи и драк на Данте разлезлась футболка, Вергилий сказал:  
– Тебе пора домой.  
– А тебе? – спросил Данте.  
Вергилий посмотрел по сторонам.  
– Нет, – сказал Данте. – Так дело не пойдёт. Я тебя тут не брошу.  
Вергилий злобно прищурился, но Данте отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что этим его не проймёшь.  
Тогда из земли рванулись вверх корни, напоминающие корни Клипота, опутали Данте, сдавили, вырвали меч из руки и, плотненько упаковав, поднесли к Вергилию – и оружие, и хозяина.  
– Данте, – почти ласково сказал Вергилий. – Тебе пора домой.  
Когда он так говорил, можно было согласиться на что угодно, но Данте сказал:  
– Пожалуйста, пойдём со мной.  
Вергилий молчал, глядя вниз и в сторону, и Данте тоже позвал его по имени. Корни, державшие его, рассыпались, и он упал на одно колено, подхватив меч.  
– Эй, ты всё время это мог?.. Я имею в виду с корнями. Ты же мог победить...  
– Заткнись, – попросил Вергилий. Он уже оглядывался с самым сосредоточенным видом. – Нам нужна лакуна, прореха в защите.  
– Если ты про остров Маллэ, то это должно быть...  
– Заткнись, – теперь Вергилий требовал.  
Данте открыл рот. Потом закрыл.  
Два взмаха Ямато открыли для них портал в другую часть ада. Данте никогда тут не бывал и не хотел задерживаться. Ничто здесь не сохраняло форму дольше мгновения. Чистый хаос переливался вокруг них. Невозможно было ни смотреть, ни слушать, ни просто существовать, не сходя с ума. У Данте голова пошла кругом, он, наверное, пошатнулся, но здесь, в этом странном нигде и почва была неровной.  
– Данте, – Вергилий поймал его за предплечье, дёрнул к себе, как ребёнка, который может потеряться в толпе, а потом вышвырнул в такой знакомый и почти родной сортир в задней части здания конторы.  
На мгновение Данте окатила ледяная волна ужаса: сейчас он обернётся и увидит стену. Он выпустил меч и вцепился в руку Вергилия, которую тот не успел убрать, а потом втащил его за собой в мир людей. Портал закрылся. Кафель перекрутило, с потолка осыпалось немного побелки – Вергилию на волосы. Он смешно фыркнул и встряхнул головой, а Данте счастливо улыбнулся.  
– Не уходи без меня, – попросил он.  
Вергилий ничего не ответил.

Сначала они долго мылись, потом Данте, заперев входные двери, искал чистую и, главное, целую одежду, а Вергилий с важным видом сидел за столом, сложив на него босые ноги, и с презрительной гримасой листал журнал с рекламой женского белья.  
Потом Данте вытаскивал барахло из последней пустовавшей комнаты на втором этаже. Другую, побольше и посветлее, когда-то заняла Триш, а потом с ней поселилась Леди. Третья оставалась кладовкой, пока не появился Вергилий.  
– Я уже увидел, что у тебя бардак, – сказал он, бесшумно появившись за спиной у Данте. – Незачем наводить порядок.  
– Это для тебя, придурок, – обернулся Данте, снова пыльный и потный. – Или хочешь спать внизу на диване?  
Вергилий моргнул, поднял сломанный стул, усмехнулся – и стал помогать.

Точно так же без лишних разговоров, когда Моррисон подогнал небольшую работку – гарантированно с демонами – отправился туда вместе с Данте и прикрывал его, хоть и не сражался в полную силу. Им повезло: удалось немного размяться.

Той ночью ему приснился кошмар, и Данте пришёл к нему, чтобы успокоить.  
Его самого разбудило ощущение, что демон прогулялся по его могиле, и, сев в постели, он понял, что Вергилию очень плохо.  
Тот лежал в своей кровати ровно, неподвижно, словно покойник. Он даже не ощущался, как опасный демон – скорее, как вещь, не принадлежащая миру людей. "Ямато, – догадался Данте. – Он прячется за своим мечом".  
Присев на край кровати, он погладил брата по лицу, разглаживая напряжённую гримасу. С тем же успехом можно было пытаться разгладить деревянную маску – твёрдую, отполированную, не такую холодную, как металл, не такую безжизненную, как пластик, но совсем не похожую на человеческую плоть.  
Сначала Данте трогал его кончиками пальцев – лоб, скулы, челюсть, снова лоб. Растрепал волосы, прилизанные даже ночью. На всякий случай проверил, есть ли пульс. Провёл ладонями по застывшим плечам, а потом лёг рядом и обнял, согревая.  
Вергилий шумно вздохнул и наконец проснулся.  
– Данте, – сказал он, не открывая глаз.  
– Мне приснился кошмар, – почти не соврал Данте.  
Вообще-то он ждал, что Вергилий обвинит его в безумии и вышвырнет вон, но тот накрыл его руку своей, опустил веки и уснул. Данте знал: совершенно спокойно.  
Он не думал, что сможет хотя бы задремать, но проснулся только к обеду.  
Внизу шумели, и он порадовался, что когда-то потратил деньги на переделку второго этажа, чтобы из офиса нельзя было увидеть, кто из какой комнаты выходит.

Триш и Леди, вернувшись из очередного рейда – теперь демонов приходилось разыскивать по всему миру – съехали без лишних разговоров. Не потому, что их раздражал Вергилий или они раздражали его, нет. Тот вообще был невероятно спокоен, Данте даже мог бы сказать "благодушен", особенно если ему не мешали читать. Просто пока им не стоило жить в одном доме всем вместе.  
Данте всё устраивало.

После того, как он поспал с Вергилием, они так и не начали нормально общаться, зато часто прикасались друг к другу. Данте мог растрепать ему волосы без риска получить призрачный клинок в глаз, Вергилий мог прикоснуться к его плечу или даже на мгновение ткнуться лбом в висок.  
Он редко инициировал такие контакты, но никогда не отстранялся, и Данте пользовался этим при каждой удобной возможности, пытаясь без слов рассказать то, что вряд ли смог бы объяснить по-человечески. Их способность угадывать эмоции друг друга оказалась очень кстати. Всё чаще Вергилий реагировал на приближение Данте спокойной улыбкой, а не напряжённым подозрительным взглядом.

Лето катилось в осень, но солнцу об этом сообщить забыли. Или оно, наоборот, решило осчастливить город перед прохладной погодой. Жара, отступившая было в честь возвращения Данте и Вергилия, возобновилась через две недели, превратив офис в филиал огненного ада.  
От вентилятора не было никакого прока, и Данте даже попытался прикинуть, не хватит ли его скудных финансов на покупку и установку кондиционера, но потом напомнил себе, с какой частотой демоны разносят контору, и решил, что это будет пустой тратой и денег, и времени.  
Он, как обычно, бездельничал внизу, сложив ноги на стол и откинувшись на спинку стула. Присутствия Вергилия он не чувствовал, но знал, что тот на втором этаже и читает.  
Задремав, он не услышал шагов и очнулся от того, что ему на лоб легла прохладная рука. Пальцы зарылись в волосы, и Данте застонал от удовольствия. Вергилий гладил его по голове, пока ладонь не нагрелась, а Данте готов был мурлыкать, словно кот. Напоследок проведя почти совсем холодными костяшками над бровями, Вергилий убрал руку, и разомлевший от жары и от ласки Данте посмотрел на него.  
– Спасибо.  
– Зачем ты мучаешься? – Вергилий слегка кивнул в сторону двери. Казалось, его жара не беспокоит вовсе, но и он спустился вниз без плаща.  
– Предлагаешь прогуляться?.. Там ещё жарче. – Скользнув взглядом по его обнажённым рукам, Данте опустил ноги. Вергилий присел на край стола, будто получил приглашение.  
– Нет. Никто не придёт. Зачем сидеть внизу?  
– Привычка. – Данте потрогал левое предплечье Вергилия. Прохладное. – Как тебе удаётся не нагреваться?  
Вергилий посмотрел в сторону.  
– Тебе что, всё время холодно? – Данте нахмурился.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он встал и взял брата за плечи. Вообще-то он не собирался делать ничего особенного. Возможно, обнял бы и всё, но Вергилий вздрогнул, и Данте прижал его к себе. Приглаженные, как обычно, волосы пахли водой и немного – кровью, и это напомнило ад. Ту его часть, в которую можно было попасть из Темен-ни-Гру.  
– Вергилий, – позвал Данте. Ему казалось, брат снова падает в пропасть, но тот поглядел на него, словно отвечая: "Я здесь", – и Данте совершил, возможно, самую большую глупость в своей жизни.  
Он поцеловал Вергилия.  
Совсем не по-родственному.  
И Вергилий ответил. Губы у него были такие же твёрдые, как у самого Данте, язык – такой же наглый и жёсткий, но всё же Вергилий не пытался помешать или захватить инициативу. Прохладные руки скользнули под футболку, и Данте вздрогнул, когда Вергилий погладил его по бокам.  
– Вот как, – сказал он, прервавшись, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Это безрассудство. – Вергилий продолжал гладить Данте, теперь уже по спине, так что прозвучало не слишком убедительно.  
– Что такое рассудок? – вернул Данте брату давний вопрос.  
– Ты помнишь, – с нежностью произнёс тот.  
– Никогда не мог забыть, – Данте улыбнулся.  
Ему было одновременно очень хорошо и очень не по себе. Обычно он совершал безумства со спокойным сердцем – они составляли необходимую часть его жизни, он не мыслил её другой. То, что он хотел сделать сейчас, было больше, чем просто безумством. Он рисковал не только собой.  
– Вергилий, – позвал он снова. Улыбнувшись, тот сам потянулся к Данте.  
Они снова долго целовались, и теперь уже, поверив, что ничего не испортит, Данте позволил себе расстегнуть на нём жилет, пробежаться пальцами по обнажённой груди, сжать затвердевшие – от холода ли?.. – соски, огладить напрягшийся живот.  
– Пойдём наверх, – сказал Вергилий, когда Данте ненадолго оставил в покое его рот. Он как раз целовал шею и почувствовал, как Вергилий сглотнул.

Чтобы подняться в спальню Данте, им пришлось отпустить друг друга, и это было ужасно неуютно. Адский холод, всё время окутывавший Вергилия, словно передался Данте, проник под кожу, и даже пульсирующий жар разгорающегося возбуждения не мог изгнать его без остатка. Внешняя жара в сравнении с ним была просто ничем.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, Данте поймал Вергилия за плечо, развернул и, прижавшись всем телом, поцеловал снова. Расстёгнутый жилет полетел на пол, а следом – и футболка Данте.  
Вергилий совсем ничего не умел. Он бестолково и жадно шарил по плечам и спине Данте, иногда удачно проводя вдоль позвоночника тупыми короткими ногтями.  
"Как-то же он тогда справился", – мельком подумал Данте, но решил воспользоваться преимуществом в опыте.  
Их родство должно было стать непреодолимым препятствием, превратить происходящее в грех, в мерзость, но Данте не чувствовал ничего такого, да и Вергилий, казалось, об этом не беспокоился. Они были одно целое, которое так долго отторгало само себя, что в конце концов не могло не качнуться обратно, друг к другу, само к себе.

Данте целовал шею и ключицы Вергилия, расстёгивая на нём штаны, потом, уже ощупав член, такой же большой и красивый, как его собственный, сказал:  
– Давай ляжем. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
– Данте... – Вергилий как будто колебался.  
– Ты стесняешься? – весело улыбнулся Данте.  
– Да, – внезапно сознался Вергилий. – Ты будешь единственным.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Данте, глубоко тронутый такой честностью. – Я... всё сделаю, как надо. Веришь?  
Несколько очень долгих секунд Вергилий смотрел на него – изучающе, испытующе. Потом разомкнул слипшиеся губы и тяжко уронил:  
– Да.  
Они опять целовались, и теперь Данте уже знал, что хочет и будет делать, и в кои-то веки это не наводило скуку, а воодушевляло. Он хотел заставить Вергилия сходить с ума, потерять контроль, поддаться наконец-то жаркой страсти: его тело, такое же совершенное, как тело Данте, но почему-то казавшееся ещё красивее, каким-то немыслимым образом хранило всё ту же прохладу. Данте понял, что не сумеет избавить Вергилия от неё, и решил воспользоваться ею. Он прижимался лбом к гладкой коже, целовал её, пил с неё холод, как воду.  
И это было так хорошо, что, услышав тихий стон, Данте чуть не принял его за свой собственный, а когда сообразил, чей он на самом деле, его сердце пропустило удар.  
– Вергилий, – позвал он, завороженно уставившись на него. Данте успел закрыть глаза от удовольствия и не заметил этого. Вергилий тоже жмурился, и взгляд у него оказался мутный. – Я так тебя хочу.  
Зацелованные, необычно красные губы дрогнули, изогнулись в беспокойной улыбке. Устоять было невозможно, и Данте снова накрыл их своими. Теперь уже Вергилий почти не отвечал, позволяя творить со своим ртом что угодно – о, Данте мог бы предложить ему поцеловать кое-что ещё. Но сейчас была его очередь. Он не имел права подвести Вергилия.

В конце концов, совершенно обнажившись, они упали на кровать, продолжая жадно ощупывать друг друга. Данте знал, как нужно трогать мужчину, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Вергилий действовал наугад, но учился быстро, и Данте уже ловил себя на том, что коротко и тихо постанывает, отзываясь на ласки.  
С Вергилием всё было не так, как с другими. Он был самым красивым, самым нужным из всех, и это отличало его от всех остальных больше, чем уникальная температура его тела.  
– Ты особенный, – прошептал Данте.  
Вергилий непонимающе моргнул, и Данте, чтобы не объяснять, поцеловал его. Казалось, он это понял, потому что расслабился, и Данте позволил себе отвлечься на мгновение, чтобы потянуться за смазкой.  
– Откуда у тебя? – неожиданно спокойно спросил Вергилий.  
Данте слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Я тебе мешал, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Нет. – Почти упав сверху, Данте снова его поцеловал, и снова это подействовало лучше слов.

Вергилий нервничал, расслабляясь только время от времени и ненадолго, и Данте взмок, пытаясь и успокоить, и возбудить его. Труды эти не пропали втуне. На бледных скулах проступило подобие румянца, глаза блестели, а ладони, не перестававшие ласкать Данте, нагрелись.  
Он знал, что нельзя говорить: "Если хочешь, я остановлюсь". Вергилий бы обязательно сказал: "Да, остановись", – и это бы всё испортило.  
В какой-то момент Вергилий запустил пальцы в волосы Данте, сжал и слегка потянул, то ли предлагая, то ли угрожая перехватить инициативу. Данте ответил стоном, но потом почти укусил его в шею, демонстрируя, что не собирается отступать от своих планов. Вергилий крупно вздрогнул и замер, ожидая – чего угодно.  
Сместившись вдоль его тела, Данте взял в рот. Он так давно этого не делал, что зубы проехались по нежной плоти, и Вергилий тихо всхлипнул. Впрочем, небольшое неудобство никак не отразилось на его готовности. Прикрыв зубы губами, Данте начал осторожно двигать головой, постепенно вбирая член всё глубже и глубже, пока тот не упёрся в горло. Позволив головке протолкнуться в него, Данте услышал новый стон, а после него – шумное, несдерживаемое дыхание. Мысленно улыбнувшись, он погладил Вергилия по сдвинутым бёдрам, чуть-чуть надавил – и тот поддался, развёл ноги и даже слегка приподнялся, позволяя ощупывать и ласкать себя, как угодно. Данте не стал упускать ни секунды.  
Чтобы одновременно отсасывать Вергилию и смазывать и растягивать его, пришлось проявить некоторую ловкость, но Данте справился.

Вергилий тихо постанывал и всё чаще подавался навстречу. Его задница, оказавшаяся внутри горячей, пульсировала, иногда сильно сжимая пальцы Данте, который так и не выпускал изо рта член, позволив себе отстраниться ровно настолько, чтобы дышать без помех.  
Когда Вергилий едва слышно позвал его, он остановился. Поднял голову и посмотрел на того. Ответный взгляд оказался таким красноречивым, что Данте не стал задавать вопросов. Вообще ничего не стал говорить.  
Вергилий поднял согнутые ноги, открываясь перед ним. Наспех плеснув на головку смазки, Данте потёрся ею об уже влажное отверстие и двинулся вперёд. Вергилий плотно сжал губы и наверняка стиснул зубы. "Тебе больно?" – испугался Данте. Он просто не мог спросить вслух. Противясь затягивающему, опьяняющему удовольствию, отстранился. Глаза Вергилия распахнулись, он жадно глотнул воздух – и подался вверх, показывая, что Данте может продолжать.  
Охнув, Данте продолжил. Вергилий лежал тихо, так явно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, что, не будь Данте настолько увлечён, это могло бы его развеселить. Но больше всего на свете его волновало, хорошо ли Вергилию. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы спросить об этом, но отвлёкся, засмотревшись на едва заметно подрагивающие ресницы: такие же, как его собственные, только красивее.  
Стон он скорее угадал, чем услышал. Губы Вергилия разомкнулись всего на мгновение. Данте толкнулся сильнее и снова услышал этот волшебный тихий звук, ноту удовольствия. Обхватив его ногами и руками, Вергилий сам подался вверх, и Данте всхлипнул, пронизанный острым наслаждением. Неспособный остановиться, он не мог и сдерживать стоны, но он хотел слышать Вергилия. Тот, если и издавал звуки, делал это слишком тихо.  
– Громче, – попросил Данте. – Я хочу тебя слышать.  
Он молчал, ожидая реакции или ответа, но Вергилий как будто пришёл в себя. Данте почти успел испугаться, что сейчас всё закончится – или произойдёт что-нибудь похуже.  
Губы Вергилия медленно растянулись в совершенно непристойной ухмылке, на которую Данте уставился, как на величайшее в мире чудо. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле это и было чудом.  
– Если хочешь "громче", придётся тебе постараться получше, – и Вергилий подался бёдрами вверх.  
Данте вскрикнул. Ухмылка Вергилия стала ещё ярче, ещё похабнее, и Данте понял, что теряет власть над собой. И ещё успел понять, что Вергилий хотел именно этого.

Резкие толчки сотрясали всё тело Вергилия, стоны застревали в горле, превращались в тихие вскрики, в гортанные ноты, которые невозможно описать. Бёдра Данте дёргались сами собой. Он продолжал опираться на руки, иногда наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Вергилия, и в какой-то момент у него даже заныла спина – они занимались любовью уже очень долго.  
Согнувшись ещё сильнее и подняв ноги ещё выше, Вергилий позволил Данте положить их себе на плечи. Так было лучше, удобнее, приятнее. Данте хотел рассказать, как ему хорошо, какой Вергилий красивый и приятный, но мог только двигаться – и он двигался.  
Почувствовав приближение оргазма, он попытался подрочить Вергилию, но тот оттолкнул его руку, резко выдохнув:  
– Ртом.  
Данте невольно облизнулся, прикусил губу – и через несколько мгновений нестерпимое наслаждение огненным валом прокатилось по его телу. От паха – к темноте под зажмуренными веками, потом, ослепив его фейерверком, – вниз. Содрогнувшись несколько раз, Данте чуть не свалился без сил. У него даже мышцы дрожали.  
Но он ведь не мог обмануть ожидания Вергилия, хотя ничего не обещал и ни на что не соглашался. Опустив – не уронив – его бёдра на кровать, Данте наклонился над истекающим сладковатой смазкой членом, а когда ему на голову легла рука, нагнулся так низко как мог. "Давай уже", – его ещё не отпустило оглушающее наслаждение оргазма, он хотел, чтобы Вергилий получил то же. Но тот почему-то медлил. Не задумываясь над своими действиями, Данте вставил два пальца в мокрое, горячее и растянутое отверстие и понял, что готов снова его трахнуть. Сколько угодно, сколько захочет Вергилий. Но Вергилий хотел трахнуть Данте в рот, и против этого Данте тоже не возражал.  
Горло заболело из-за того, что Вергилий всё время загонял в него налитую головку. Данте было трудно дышать, но он не пытался отстраниться. Он хотел услышать...  
Вергилий застонал, словно от боли. Длинно, мучительно – и только после этого содрогнулся, выгнулся, насаживаясь на пальцы. Шумно всхлипнул, снова тяжело вздрогнул, подброшенный оргазмом. Головка вошла глубоко в горло Данте, но он, даже не чувствуя вкуса, знал, что Вергилий кончает, и догадывался, каково ему сейчас. Мягко погладив измученное нежное нутро, он убрал руку. Вергилий ещё цеплялся за его волосы, но, как только он отпустил, Данте поднял голову: чтобы выпустить изо рта член и посмотреть на Вергилия.  
Тот выглядел просто потрясающе. Растрёпанный, с полубезумным сверкающим взглядом, с красными от поцелуев губами и лёгким румянцем. Одним движением оказавшись рядом и сверху, Данте поцеловал его. Вергилий на мгновение напрягся, а потом ответил на поцелуй, погладил Данте по бокам, по бедру, кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к члену, который уже начал наливаться кровью.  
– Я не знал, что я этого хочу, – растерянно сказал Вергилий.  
– Я тоже. – Данте потрогал губами его щёку, такую же прохладную, как раньше. – Всё хорошо?  
– Не знаю. Ты...  
– Если бы я мог полюбить тебя сильнее, чем с утра, это, наверное, произошло бы, – Данте говорил, не думая. Точнее, думал вслух. – Но сильнее уже некуда.  
– Данте, – Вергилий обнял его и закрыл глаза.  
– Можешь ничего не говорить, – сказал Данте.  
– Ты можешь болтать за двоих.  
– Ты не против.  
Снова запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Вергилий притянул его к себе и долго целовал, и Данте понял: всё хорошо.  
– Но когда-нибудь ты всё мне расскажешь, – потребовал он потом. Он нуждался в этом обещании.  
– Постепенно.  
– И не бросишь меня одного. – А в этом – особенно сильно.  
Вместо ответа Вергилий прижал его к себе. И это было больше, чем обещание.


End file.
